


Hello stranger

by cian1675



Series: half-baekedchensoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Pure fluff really, baekhyun and kyungsoo dress each other up, science student! jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: “Hello stranger,” Jongdae says, then laughs when Baekhyun makes the scrunched face he always does at that terrible line.“If I’m a stranger, it’s because you stay in the lab for too many hours staring at bacteria instead of me, your boyfriend.” Baekhyun pouts, grumpy but adorable nonetheless.Kyungsoo laughs, slings an arm around Baekhyun.“Both of us really. Neglected by our other boyfriend, and for what? Bacteria.”





	Hello stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this with another intention in mind (smut), but I forgot where I was going with the whole Baekhyun and Kyungsoo dress each other up thing, so have a piece of pure fluff instead. Hope you'll have fun reading, and as usual, I'll love to hear what you think :)

Kyungsoo’s already dressed to head out when Jongdae gets home, hair stylishly tousled, a white tee under a black button up. His tight light-wash jeans hugs his thighs, and Jongdae’s trying to remember if the jeans are actually Kyungsoo’s or one of theirs when he notices the hint of eyeliner on Kyungsoo’s waterline and oh –

“Did Baekhyun dress you up?”

Kyungsoo reaches for him, nods around the loose hug he gives Jongdae.

“Yeah. We dressed each other actually.”

It’s said with the tiniest amount of cheekiness, and if this was Baekhyun, Jongdae wouldn’t even bat an eyelash. But this is Kyungsoo, the most serious of them three, and Jongdae pulls back from Kyungsoo’s embrace to look at him.

“Why does that sound vaguely ominous?”

Kyungsoo shrugs slightly, full lips stretched wide in a smile that’s almost a full blown grin. Jongdae is suspicious. But then, Kyungsoo ushers him into the bedroom, tells him to hurry up and change so they can go meet Baekhyun at the bar and Jongdae forgets about it between the many pecks Kyungsoo leaves on his cheeks and nape and back as he swaps out his day clothes for something for appropriate. They end up taking longer than they’re supposed to, but Kyungsoo’s stolen enough kisses from Jongdae to not be mad. It’s mostly Kyungsoo’s fault anyway.

 

 

 

The bar is not too crowded when they reach, the night still young. Baekhyun’s at their usual table, nursing a glass of what looks like plain water, and Jongdae finds himself skipping a little to get there faster.

“Hello stranger,” Jongdae says, then laughs when Baekhyun makes the scrunched face he always does at that terrible line.

“If I’m a stranger, it’s because you stay in the lab for too many hours staring at bacteria instead of me, your boyfriend.” Baekhyun pouts, grumpy but adorable nonetheless.

Kyungsoo laughs, slings an arm around Baekhyun.

“Both of us really. Neglected by our other boyfriend, and for what? _Bacteria_.”

Behind the bar, someone laughs, and Jongdae turns to give the bartender, Yixing, an evil eye. Yixing holds his hands up, slinks away quietly. Jongdae makes a face, turns back to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo with a pout of his own.

“Come on, you know the bacteria culture take time to grow and I have to take them out after exactly six hours for testing or it’ll be useless and –”

“I’m sure Baekhyun and Kyungsoo would like to hear about something other than the bacteria that’s been stealing your time,” Yixing comments as he places three beers on their table – their usual order – avoiding the smack Jongdae tries to give him.

“I –”

“He’s right, you know,” Kyungsoo says, elbowing Jongdae, and that’s when he realises Baekhyun’s uncomfortable expression.

“I’m sorry. You know I don’t mean to spend so much time away from you guys.”

Baekhyun sighs softly, a sad dejected sound, and Jongdae can’t help but scoot over to give him a hug.

“I’m really sorry,” he mumbles into Baekhyun’s hair, slowly smoothening down the strands. It’s messing with the wax he’d put in (or Kyungsoo, if they’d dressed each other), but Baekhyun sinks into his arms, doesn’t complain. So Jongdae kisses his forehead gently, mumbles, “Since I’m here now, why don’t you tell me what you guys were up to while I was away? Kyungsoo said you dressed each other today, which kind of sounded ominous –”

“You just think that,” Kyungsoo cuts in, sneaking a hand under Jongdae’s arm to touch Baekhyun as well. Jongdae adjusts his arms to give him space. “We just dressed each other. I mean, look at Baek, he’s in a comfy large sweater and nice jeans. How is that ominous in any way?”

Baekhyun is indeed, in a soft large sweater, the neckline falling a little off his right shoulder, and his jeans are pretty nice as well, small rips in the knees running up to his thighs. Jongdae wiggles a finger under the threadbare denim, strokes his fingertip over bare skin. He feels Baekhyun shiver a little. Beside him, Kyungsoo snuggles up to them, rests his cheek on Baekhyun’s shoulder and suddenly Jongdae’s met with matching questioning expressions.

“Okay, okay, it is a nice outfit. I guess I’m just thinking too much.”

He holds up both hands palms out, and after a while, the topic is forgotten as Baekhyun starts filling him in on what he’d missed that week while he was busy in lab. Two beers in, and Jongdae’s clean forgotten about the outfit thing, just enjoying the night with his boyfriends. But then, Baekhyun starts fidgeting.

“You okay, Baek?” Jongdae asks, glancing at him. Sure, Baekhyun’s never really been one to sit still, but this amount of restlessness is rare even for him. Jongdae pushes Baekhyun’s now sweaty bangs away from his forehead, wonders if he’s had too much to drink.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun hums, voice soft past his lips, and he nuzzles into the crook of Jongdae’s shoulder, wiggles an arm between his side and elbow. “I’m ‘kay. Just wanna go home.”

Jongdae doesn’t get what that means, until Baekhyun sidles up even closer, crosses a leg over Jongdae’s thigh.

“Kyungsoo dressed me today, ya know,” Baekhyun starts, voice a little slurred. Jongdae raises a brow at that, catches Kyungsoo’s eye only to see him return the single brow lift.

“Babe, I know Soo dressed you. But how’s that related, Baek? Are you drunk?”

Baekhyun laughs, a little titter that’s answer enough for Jongdae. He’s probably, at the very least, tipsy, and Jongdae’s decides that’s enough drinks for the night. Jongdae’s asking for the tab when Kyungsoo leans over, whispers something in Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun pouts sleepily, and Jongdae’s signing their bill, before he asks –

“What did you tell Baek?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, a nonchalant gesture if not for that glint in his eye.

“Let Baekhyun tell you.”

“Sooooo dressed me today.”

They’ve been over this, but Jongdae just nods, waits for Baekhyun to continue.

“Andddd…” Baekhyun grins, getting up with a slight wobble. “He didn’t give me… uuunderwear.”

The last word is whispered conspiratorially, and Jongdae blinks. Going commando isn’t all that uncommon when they’re prone to running out of clean clothes before laundry day so…

“Uh, is that’s… all?”

Kyungsoo laughs at that, a hearty sound rumbling from his chest that startles Yixing, who goes back to pretending he’s wiping glasses. Baekhyun starts for the exit, stumbles a little.

“Nah, that’s not all,” Kyungsoo answers for Baekhyun, gathering his flailing limbs into his arms so Baekhyun won’t lose his balance further. “But, as to what exactly there is or isn’t besides the lack of underwear, you’ll have to find out yourself.” Kyungsoo ends this otherwise deadpan statement with a wink, so uncharacteristic of him yet so surprisingly suave and smooth that Jongdae’s speechless for a moment. And then, the implications – the innuendos – sink in, and Jongdae finds himself hurrying after his two boyfriends out of the bar.

“Oh. _Oh_. Wait – wait for me –“

Kyungsoo grins, a clingy Baekhyun in his arms.

“We’ve been waiting for a week, what’s a while more.”

Jongdae wrinkles his nose, pouts.

“Are you guilt-tripping me?”

“Depends…is it working?” Baekhyun reaches for Jongdae, pulls him over so he could rest an arm on either of them.

“Geez, I don’t know. Maybe I should go back to bacteria,” Jongdae jokes, only to get a jab from Baekhyun. He’d been expecting Kyungsoo to do that, but maybe they’ve both missed him. “I… I miss you guys.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo says, matter-of-fact, then links their hands up behind Baekhyun’s back. “Come on, let’s go home.”

There’s a brief silence, Baekhyun stumbling just a little, and then –

“I’m horny.”

Jongdae laughs, finds Kyungsoo laughing too, eyes crinkled, and they both smack Baekhyun for ruining the moment, but then again, he won’t have it any other way.

“Let’s go home.”

“Yeah, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> _“Aaaaway from bacteria,” Baekhyun declares three minutes later, looking like he just thought of something smart. Jongdae just laughs, kisses Baekhyun on the tip of his flushed nose._
> 
> _“Yes, yes.”_
> 
> _(And then, he kisses Kyungsoo on the nose too, for good measure.)_   
> 


End file.
